


THE requests lol

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Series: requests! [1]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: george falls in love with paul thanks to the little things
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Series: requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746658
Comments: 13
Kudos: 33





	1. little things

"What about George falling in love seeing Paul doing cute little things?? Like, his smile, hearing his sweet voice! Even the way he plays his bass!! 🥰🥰" -Orihara_chan

George's heart was screaming at that point. From seeing Paul brush his hair that morning to seeing him laugh and smile in the afternoon and to now, seeing him swear under his breath as he got the note wrong. 

"Bloody hell," George right about jumped out of his seat. 

He doesn't know when it started but he just started seeing Paul do these cute things that made his cheeks red and his smile big. And when Paul would look up at him, George would be spaced out with his head in his palms and all his attention went to Paul. And even that made Paul go a bit red. Because someone was looking at him with the most love in their eyes he had ever seen. 

So he would smile and go back to trying to get his note right.


	2. hand holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and paul holding hands

"Would you be able to write about them trying to sneak in some soft little touches without the other band members noticing?"-CelesteFitzgerald

"Shut up it's on," John whispered leaning closer to the tv. They were all sitting around to watch their first live performance on national television and they couldn't be more excited. John and Ringo were seated on the floor with their backs pressed against the couch that Paul and George were sitting on.

Once it was about a minute in, George looked over at Paul who was biting his nails. George looked down at Paul's hand on the couch. He noticed it was inching closer and closer to George's. George smiled and slowly started moving his hand across the couch. He kept his eye contact on the tv to look natural when really his heart was exploding in his chest.

When he felt his skin touch Paul's he almost jumped out of his seat. Almost. He wrapped a finger around Paul's. Paul smiled and flashed his eyes over to George. George smiled back.

"Hey, George do you-"

"What nothing!" He let go of Paul's hand as John stared at him with a confused look.

"Okay weirdo," He turned back to the tv. Paul giggled and grabbed George's hand completely. He stroked the back of his hand with his thumb, and George had never felt calmer.

It was pretty hard paying attention to the show after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	3. too late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paul and geo are married uwu(not to each other unfortunately)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, can you have George and Paul realize that their platonic bond has built itself up to something more, the catch is that they already married other people and started a life together, so they have to make a difficult decision to whether they want to continue their life of normalcy or live with each other as soulmates." -NatsukixGoldenFreddy1987

1966

"So, how does it feel?" Paul asked sitting down next to George on the curb outside of the church. 

"How does what feel?" George asked sarcastically. 

"You gonna make me spell it out for you?" George shrugged as he stared back at the stars. Paul pretended to shiver and cuddled closer to George. George let Paul rest his head on his shoulder and then rested his head on Paul's. 

"It's weird," George finally answered after some time. Paul nodded and listened to the crickets. 

"Well, I'm honored you chose me of all people as your best man," Paul placed his hand on his chest dramatically. George snickered. 

"You were my 12th option so don't seem so surprised." Paul smiled. He knew that was a lie, he knew they were great friends. Friends. 

'Just friends Paul, he's married,' the voice in his head echoed. Paul looked up at George who seemed to be falling asleep. Paul smiled and pushed him down onto the cold cement and crawled on top of him before settling into his neck. 

"Mm, thanks," George scoffed. 

1969

"You look great," George said as he tightened his tie around Paul's neck. 

"You think so?" 

"Mhm, Linda will never break your heart, Mr. McCartney," Paul laughed and hugged George tightly. George was a little surprised at the action but hugged back anyway. 

"Don't ever change Geo," George blushed and nodded his head. Paul pulled away, gave him a 'wish me luck', and began to walk out to the hallway leading to the chapel. 

"Paul?" He turned around. 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you," He said clearly. No voice cracks he would've had if he had said that as a fourteen-year-old. Considering he's loved him that long. Paul began to walk back to him to look him in his glossy eyes which were forming tears. 

"Like, love love?" George only nodded. 

"Yeah, me too," George smiled. 

"But it's too late, you know that," George gave another nod and tried to wipe his eyes. 

"Hey it's okay," Paul grabbed George's hands and brought them back down. "I'll never stop loving you," He whispered. 

George only smiled. "Go, you don't wanna be late for your own wedding," Paul gave him one final hug. 

2001

"How does it feel?" George asked as Paul held his hand. 

"How does what feel?" He came back quickly with. George smiled and squeezed his hand. 

"It's weird," George said. "That I'm not gonna be here anymore," 

"Well you're a weird person George," George laughed. 

"I love you, you know that right?" Paul nodded. 

George only smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	4. dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paul and geo being awkward boys

"My heart aaahhh this was beautiful!   
I was also wondering, could you do one where Geo asks Paul to dance and maybe the boys catch them or something and they act all awkward pretending that they weren’t dancing?" -Ready_Freddiee 

George had always thought school dances were stereotypical and boring and maybe, they were. But one of the many reasons why was because he had no one to go with. George was as single as could be. He never even bloody kissed a girl, let alone date one. 

So when the fast upbeat song changed to a slow one where all the boys and their girlfriends danced to, George had made his way outside to smoke a ciggie and try to forget about the night entirely. 

That is until Paul decided to skip up to him. 

"Hey Geo, why'd you leave?" George shrugged. 

"Dunno, I have no one to dance with," Paul smiled. George could hear a muted version of "can't help falling in love," playing from inside the gym. 

"Love this one," Paul said leaning against the wall and taking the ciggie from George. George felt a sudden burst of courage. 

"You wanna dance with me?" Paul let out a puff of smoke before putting it out against the wall. 

"Sure," George smiled as Paul made his way over to him. Paul placed his hands on George's shoulders as George carefully placed his on Paul's waist. Paul stepped a bit closer until their shoes were touching. Paul smiled and placed his head on George's shoulder as they swayed softly to the music coming from inside. 

"This is perfect," George blushed a deep red. 

"Macca! Where the bloody hell-" John stared at the two dancing quietly outside. George turned his eyes to John standing at the doorway. 

"Shit," George mumbled and pushed Paul away gently. 

"Why'd you-" Paul saw John now too. 

"We weren't-"

"We were just hugging-"

"No, we were just-" John held his hands up. 

"It's fine," John began to walk off. Paul started giggling softly and that turned into heavy laughing, George joined him. Paul sighed and wrapped his arm around George's shoulder. 

"How about we dance at my place, yeah?" 

"Yeah," George nodded. John popped his head around the corner. 

"I got condoms in my car if you wan-"

"Go away!" They both yelled before dissolving into a laughing fit as they walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
